You Want Thingamabobs?
by SerendipityDooDa
Summary: Steve is a proud captain of an undersea army of merfolk and wouldn't have it any other way. That is, until strange objects start to fall into the ocean... including a metal human! A "The Little Mermaid" AU
1. Chapter 1

Steve Rogers was a loyal soldier. Being a respected captain over an army below the waves was more than enough to keep him was good at it, despite being considered "young" for the job. He was a excellent strategist and has led his man in and out of many successful missions. His life was well occupied and fulfilling. Until strange objects started to appear in the water.

They would come randomly, drifting down into the water from the world above. When Steve wasn't busy with his more serious military duties, he would go to investigate the objects. They fascinated him. They were so different from the objects they had in the ocean. He started to go looking for these objects any chance he got and had started to collect the ones that fascinated him the most. One object he found sparked his interest in particular one day.

He saw the object floating down heavily into the water. It was the size and shape of a human. He knew humans couldn't breath underwater like he and his people could, so Steve went swimming up in hopes of saving it before something bad happened. When he grabs onto the "human", it feels different. It was made of a harder material and had a brilliant blue glow coming from the middle of the upper body. And it was extremely heavy.

In Steve's opinion, A human is a human no matter what they are made of (or how heavy). He struggles to pull the body up to the surface, but manages to drag it up to the nearest beach. Steve sets the body in the sand, on its back and as gently as he possibly could. He examined the human, its body was red and gold (which Steve found strange for what he had heard about humans) and there was a blue light shining bright from its chest. That is what mystified Steve the most. He had never saw anything like it before.

Steve reaches out to touch the light, but is halted by a hissing sound. The face of the body started to come off, slowly rising and then just breaking off completely. Steve worries at first and grabs the face that had fallen off, only to find that there was an actual face that had been hidden behind it.

This face looked more like a real human. The body must be some sort of armor then? Steve looked closer at the face and checked for any signs of the human being alive. God, he hoped it was. He placed his ear extremely close to the nose. He heard slight breathing noise coming from it. The human was alive, just unconscious. Steve sighed in relief. He doesn't know what he would of done if the human had... Well, Steve just didn't want to think about it. As he pulled back, he turned and got a better look at the human.

It was a man, that much Steve could gather. He had small tufts of dark hair poking out of where the armor covered the rest of his head. He had some interestingly-cut facial hair too. Steve reached out and traced along the edges of the facial hair absent-mindedly. He looked back up at the man's closed eyes. The man had long eyelashes, but more importantly he looked absolutely peaceful. This was a stark contrast to how humans were described under the waves. They were cruel monsters who did nothing but cause trouble and would cook up fish folk and eat them if they caught them, absolutely uncaring creatures. Steve didn't know about how the man was when he was conscious, but right now he seemed as if he would never hurt anything. At least, not intentionally.

Steve snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the man start to stir. He knew he couldn't let the human see him. He had to leave fast, before the man's eyes opened. Steve quickly grabbed onto the armor face that had broken off and darted into the water, just as the man started to open his eyes. Steve swam behind a cluster of rocks and kept an eye on the man's actions when he fully regained consciousness.

The man yelled, nothing in particular but the noise was loud. It was probably out of shock of what happened. The armor seemed to peel off of the man's body as he jolted upward. His face was set in a look of confusion and anxiety as he quickly looked around in all directions for... Actually, Steve didn't think the man was even sure what he was looking for. He was breathing frantically and clutching his chest. After a minute the man's chest rose and fell normally, his breathing now steady. He let his hand fall the sand as he tried to relax.

Steve's eyes seem to sparkle as he saw the blue light still shining from the man's chest. So it was a part of the man and not the armor? Did all humans have lights? What exactly was it for? So many questions Steve wanted to ask but couldn't, given his biological differences to humans. He wouldn't even be able to get anywhere without army crawling everywhere, and that gets exhausting after a while. So he had to settle with what he had for now. It wasn't much really, but it was more than he had before. Steve clutched onto his "souvenir" and swam back down into the waters, planning to add this new discovery to his collection.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve swam back home towards his secret little cavern, clutching tightly to his new souvenir and hoping no one would notice him. He quickly moved the rock covering the entrance and snuck inside of his cavern. He was about to uncover his souvenir to study it closer, but stopped in his tracks as he heard someone speak.

"Captain Rogers.".

Steve turned to see a familiar mermaid staring back at him. Her red hair flowed gently in the water, but her eyes and tail fin both twitched with irritation. Steve straightened his back, not showing any signs of being intimidated. He looked back at the red head and curtly nodded.

"Agent Carter.".

The mermaid sighed at the captain.

"Where were you today, exactly?". She looked down at the object in Steve's hands. "And what exactly is that thing?".

Steve swam over to place his finding on one of the shelves and replied. "I was performing an impromptu rescue mission, which was a success by the way. And I think that is a mask of some sort. For armor or something.".

"A rescue mission?" the red head inquired. "What distressed fishfolk were in trouble today?".

Steve nervously grinned and chuckled.

"Weeeell," he said "it wasn't exactly fishfolk that I rescued...".

Agent Carter gave Steve a shocked look.

Steve sighed.

"Peggy, don't look at me like-".

"A ihuman/i, Steve? You went and rescued a HUMAN?!".

Steve looked back at the mermaid

"Peggy, just listen for a second-".

"Don't tell me to listen right now! You know we aren't supposed to interact with humans in any way, shape, or form!".

Despite all the aggression being thrown around at the moment, Steve kept his voice low and quiet.

"He was drowning, Peg. Right in front of me. Now, human or not, I am supposed to help and protect people that I see in need. And regardless of that being my job, that is just how I react in those situation anyways. You of all people know that.".

Peggy calmed herself, sighing heavily before speaking.

"You're right, I do know that. You just better hope that Fury doesn't find out about this mishap. He already wants to fillet you for today...".

Steve looked back at Peggy, confused.

"Why? What happened today".

Peggy returned his look with one of worry.

"I'm guessing you forgot about the medal ceremony in front of a lot of officials that happened today?".

Steve's face dropped. He had forgotten. He covered his face with his hand and groaned.

"Oh jeez, Fury IS gonna fillet me..."


End file.
